deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton)/@comment-26363797-20150728204955/@comment-33611764-20190324032009
FTL feats debunked: Sonic CD: Sonic does not require the time stones to time travel, the sign posts that send you to the past and future are powered BY THE TIME STONES. Also, you enter the Special Stages by jumping into giant rings, which would make them portals. Sonic is not breaking dimensional barriers by entering the Special Stages. Sonic Adventure: The Light Speed Dash is not FTL because it is only slightly faster than the Sonic Boost, which is only faster than sound. However, I have no actual argument to the Light Speed Attack. That one may actually be FTL. Sonic Adventure 2: Sonic keeping up with Shadow’s teleportation is not FTL. Sonic is predicting Shadow’s destination when he teleports within a fraction of a second, and is able to catch him upon getting there. It does not make him FTL. Sonic Colors: Yes, Espio is fast and has good eyesight. It does not make Sonic FTL. There are moving objects that are capable of moving faster than the trained eye can register, and I’m guessing Sonic was moving at similar speeds. In fact, the entire Sonic Colors argument can be invalidated by the fact that these missions come from the DS version. The Wii version is considered the definitive, most canon version of the game, and the statements of the DS side missions should be taken with a grain of salt. Yes, the Cyan Laser is fast, but not necessarily light speed. The Wisps are organisms, not beings made of energy. Hyper-go-on is energy produced by the Wisps, and Cyan Lasers just happen to be fast. Sonic has stated that though the Lasers are fast, they aren’t faster than him. The black hole feat is less impressive when you consider that, if it were a REAL black hole, the entire Sonic solar system would be sucked into that thing. However, the only thing really destroyed by it is the Interstellar Amusement Park, not the planet, so we can assume this is more of a pseudo-black hole with an exponentially lower gravitational pull, which Sonic didn’t successfully escape. In fact, he passed out from exertion, and was brought back to the planet by the Wisps, who then shut down the black hole. Sonic Generations: White Space is a pocket dimension, not a hub world (in story, not gameplay.) Thus, Sonic is not breaking the time barrier by moving from level to level. Jogging around the planet is not FTL. While making calculations for my own Death Battle, I learned that light can travel 7.5 times around the planet in ten seconds. Assuming the circumference around Sonic’s world is equal to ours, Sonic jogging once around the world would probably take more time than light. Literally every game ever: Sonic outrunning lasers does not make him FTL. These lasers, if they were light based, would be on and off the screen in a split second. They are more likely plasma-based, meaning they would be slow enough for Sonic to outrun. One more thing: Real-world logic is not a factor in video game physics. If that were the case, Sonic moving FTL would cause a singularity which would produce a black hole with Sonic smack in the center. And I’m not talking about the Hyper-go-on pseudo-black hole from Sonic Colors, I’m talking collapsed star-level stuff. If that were to happen, and even assume Sonic is way FTL, black holes can suck in EVERYTHING. Light, and anything faster than it. I do believe that Sonic is fast, but the only thing here that is not easily debunked is the Light Speed Attack. Outrunning teleportation means nothing based on distance. Close range is easy, but gets progressively harder as distance increases. I don’t think that even the likes of Sonic can actually move faster than light. Come to me saying Super Sonic is FTL, and that is correct. It isn’t my intention to sound malicious, I just want to present my own take on Sonic being faster than light.